Why?
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: leeteuk terus bertanya, kenapa? kenapa kangin harus menikah dengan yang lain? kenapa harus konsep pernikahan impiannya? warna kesukaanya? bunga kesukaannya? lagu kesukaannya? kenapa? .KANGTEUK. GS. ONESHOOT


**Why?**

 **Kangteuk. Oneshoot. Romance. Genderswitch.**

O0o

Gemerlap pesta malam yang elegant itu menjadi semakin meriah di akhir acara. "semua ini berkat seorang WO yang juga sahabatku, dia benar-benar hebat, beri tepuk tangan untuk Nona Jungsoo! Ayo naik kesini." seru wanita bergaun pengantin merah yang sangat pas di tubuhnya bak model professional. Sementara semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan untuk seseorang yang namanya di sebut tadi. Park Jungsoo lengkapnya sering di sebut teuki / Leeteuk ini malu-malu naik ke atas panggung untuk memberikan pidato sekaligus.

Ia menyambut mic yang di berikan oleh salah satu MC. "aa.." ucapnya bingung mengawali pembicaraan setelah mengucapkan salam. "pertama-tama, aku ucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah, jujur saja mereka membuatku iri dengan keromantisan dan keharmonisan mereka.." ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Hankyung dan Heechul yang berdiri di samping mereka tersenyum malu-malu.

"dan pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan pertama untukku, maksudnya, pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan pertama yang aku tangani dan aku bersyukur sekali acara berjalan lancar mengingat acaranya cukup mendadak hanya di beri waktu satu bulan dan permintaan Heechul yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Leeteuk membuat Heechul terkikik sendiri. "tapi untung saja permintaannya tidak ada yang di setujui oleh Hankyung kecuali baju pengantin berwarna merah itu, jadi sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua, semoga kalian awet dan saling tetap percaya satu sama lain, aku yakin cinta kalian itu abadi." Ucap Leeteuk mengakhiri pidatonya yang cukup singkat. semua orang lalu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah mengiringi dirinya yang turun dari atas panggung.

Saat langkah terakhirnya dari tangga panggung mendarat di lantai keramik ballroom hotel mewah itu, matanya langsung menangkap sosok tinggi besar yang sedang berdiri di depannya menghalangi jalan. Leeteuk mengenali orang itu ia mencoba mendongak untuk menatapnya. "hai." Sapa orang itu. Leeteuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"hai Kangin, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sahut Leeteuk setelah jeda beberapa saat. "eum ya, sudah lama sangat lama." Sahut orang itu dengan nada yang menekan 'sangat lama'. Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antaranya suasana menjadi canggung. "kau hebat juga ya membuat acara." Komentar Kangin menatap sekelilingnya lalu mendaratkan tatapannya kembali ke Leeteuk. "terima kasih, kau menikmatinya? Maksudku acaranya." Balas Leeteuk mencoba untuk tetap normal walaupun ia sangat ingin pergi dari hadapan orang ini. "sangat meikmatinya, acaranya sangat khas pasangan hanchul kkk." Sahut Kangin sambil terkekeh memperlihatkan eyesmilenya yang sudah lama tidak di lihat Leeteuk.

"eum kalau begitu kembalilah berpesta, masih ada beberapa yang harus ku urus di sana , bersenang-senanglah Kangin." Ucap Leeteuk akhirnya mulai melangkah pergi melewati Kangin. "tunggu dulu." Tahan Kangin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Leeteuk. Kangin menyadari tindakannya yang berlebihan membuat Leeteuk tak nyaman terlihat dari ekspresinya yang berubah, ia akhirnya melepas genggamannya.

"ya?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi kembali tersenyum. "bisa aku minta kartu namamu?" Tanya Kangin dengan bodohnya. Leeteuk semakin tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Secarik kertas berukuran mini berdesain sebar putih dengan tulisan dengan warna emas juga font tulisan klasik berabjad bukan hangul. "ini, hubungi saja kalau sekiranya orang-orang di sekitarmu membutuhkan WO." Ucap Leeteuk menunjuk nomor yang tertera di bawah namanya.

"sebenarnya.." ucapan Kangin terpotong ketika wanita bersetelan baby pink dengan rambut pirang betubuh kecil itu menghampiri Kangin. "oppa, kau di sini ternyata, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucapnya. "hai Taeyeon." Sapa Leeteuk pada wanita itu. "oh hai eonni!" seru wanita itu terlihat terkejut melihat Leeteuk. "ku dengar eonni yang menjadi WO untuk pernikahan Heechul eonni?" Leeteuk mengangguk dan membuat perempuan manis terlihat seperti gulali itu terkagum-kagum. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Leeteuk terganggu yaitu tangannya yang melingkar mesra di lengan Kangin. Leeteuk mencium adanya keganjilan di sana.

"waah! Kalau begitu bisa tidak eonni menjadi WO untuk pernikahan kami?" alis Leeteuk berkerut. "kami?" tanyannya tidak mengerti. "ya aku dan Kangin oppa, kami juga akan segera menyusul Heechul eonni, eomma selalu bilang agar aku juga cepat menyusul eonni jadi kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakannya tahun ini juga, iyakan oppa?" seketika ekspresi Leeteuk berubah namun dengan cepat di kuasainya kembali dengan senyuman manisnya. ia mencoba untuk tidak mendengar pernyataan 'ya itu benar' dari mulut Kangin namun sayangnya… "ya itu benar." Ucap Kangin mantap.

"eung bagaimana ya.. bisa saja asal waktunya tidak mendadak seperti Heechul karena kami baru jadi kurasa kami bisa beri waktu jarak 3-6 bulan mendatang." Jelas Leeteuk dengan berat hati tidak tau cara menolak mereka. "teuki!" panggil seseorang dari jauh yang membuat Leeteuk harus pamit di hadapan dua pasangan yang ia 'baru tau'. "maaf, aku harus kesana dulu, hubungi saja aku atau langsung saja datang ke kantor kami, aku permisi." Ucapnya langsung melangkah pergi.

Senyuman palsunya tadi langsung saja tergantikan oleh ekspresi yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan bagaimana lagi. beberapa tahun yang lalu orang itu masih menjadi miliknya. beberapa tahun lalu tangannyalah yang melingkar di sana. Beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka memiliki rencana dan… hubungan mereka berkahir setelah 6 tahun yang mereka lewati hanya karena alasan yang tidak tahan berhubungan jarak jauh. Awalnya Leeteuk tidak mengerti kenapa alasan itu begitu tidak masuk akal. Tapi sekarang Leeteuk mengerti maksudnya. Itu karena Kangin memiliki Taeyeon dan.. mereka akan menikah dengan Leeteuk sebagai Wedding organizernya.

. . .

Beberapa minggu Leeteuk merasa tenang karena pasangan itu tidak ada datang ke kantornya. Ia berharap pasangan itu tidak memunculkan diri mereka. Ia masih tidak bisa membuang perasaannya terhadap Kangin. ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan Kangin yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki keluarga dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Ia berharap Kangin tidak jadi menikahi Taeyeon dan membatalkan rencana mereka untuk menyewa WO yang di miliki Leeteuk.

Namun sekali lagi dia salah, hari ini tepat di saat manager kantornya tidak ada di kantor dan ia sendiri yang harus menjaga. Pasangan itu datang tapi tidak berpasangan, hanya Taeyeon yang datang dan ia masih memakai setelan kerjanya.

"hai, aku kira kalian bakal cari WO yang lain." ucap Leeteuk membuat Taeyeon terkekeh. "itu tidak mungkin, eonni sudah seperti kakaku sendiri mana mungkin aku memilih WO lain, kalau aku memilih WO lain itu artinya aku pengkhianat kkk." _Sekarang pun kau pengkhianat. Yak pabo teuki singkirkan pikiranmu!_ Batin Leeteuk kembali tersenyum manis.

"jadi apa kalian sudah menetapkan tanggalnya?" Tanya Leeteuk mengeluarkan buku catatan siap mencatat tanggal dan permintaan dari Taeyeon. Taeyeon mengisyaratkan agar Leeteuk menunggu sebentar dan ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan memperlihatkanya pada Leeteuk. "itu daftar-daftar keinginan kami dan ini tanggalnya, kami sudah menyepakatinya." Leeteuk pun mulai meneliti daftar itu dengan serius.

Leeteuk mulai dari tema yang di inginkan ya itu serba putih, lengkap dengan bunga lily, baju pengantin, dekorasi yang romantis. Daftar keinginan ini membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkejut karena semua yang ada di daftar ini adalah rencana pernikahan impiannya dulu dengan Kangin.

"kau yakin?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan alis berkerut. Taeyeon mengangguk mantap. "Kangin oppa bilang dia suka warna putih dan aku juga setuju dengan pendapatnya karena warna putih itu lambang ketulusan bukan?" _Kangin tidak suka warna putih, putih itu kesukaanku._

"oke akan ku usahakan."

"terima kasih eonni!"

. . .

Walaupun hatinya berat tetapi Leeteuk harus tetap professional. Hari ini sudah masuk bulan kedua untuk persiapan pernikahan Kangin dan Taeyeon. Kali ini mereka datang ke kantor Leeteuk berdua membuat Leeteuk semakin panas.

"jadi kalian sudah menentukan baju pengantinnya?" Tanya Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum. keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menunjukkan sebuah foto Taeyeon dengan balutan baju pengantin sederhana tetapi tetap kelihatan elegant. Dari modelnya terlihat tidak asing.

Jantung Leeteuk berdenyut kencang lagi. baju ini dulu adalah desain miliknya yang di terjemahkan oleh Heechul yang seorang desainer untuk di pakainya di pernikahan impiannya. Tapi, gaun itu malah di kenakan oleh Taeyeon nanti. Hatinya semakin sakit.

"kenapa memilih yang ini?" Tanya Leeteuk langsung menatap Kangin. Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak mencoba menatap langsung Leeteuk. Ia tahu benar kalau baju itu adalah rancangan Leeteuk dan gaun itu adalah mimpinya Leeteuk. "tapi, selera kalian lumayan." Komentar Leeteuk membuat suasana yang tegang menjadi terkendali kembali.

"hari ini kalian akan memilih kue pengantin jadi, kalian bisa langsung menemui yesung di alamat ini." lanjut Leeteuk lagi mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat toko kue milik temannya yang cukup terkenal di korea. Kangin menyambut kertas itu dan menyimpannya.

"kalian bisa langsung saja, sebentar lagi kantor kami akan tutup dan aku ada urusan sebentar di luar." Ucap Leeteuk lagi merapikan berkas-berkasnya. "baiklah eonni, terima kasih banyak."

"sama-sama." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum. menatap Kangin.

. . .

Rasa sakit yang di alami Leeteuk makin tidak tertahankan saat hari pernikahan akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. semua persiapannya sudah matang. Dekorasi, baju pengantin, kue, catering, hiburan, semua sudah siap. Hanya Leeteuk yang belum siap.

Ia tidak siap menyaksikan orang yang masih di cintainya mengucap janji suci di hadapan tuhan bersama orang lain. dengan konsep pernikahan impiannya membuat dirinya semakin terhimpit.

"teuki, menurutmu aku pakai baju merah atau putih juga?" Tanya Heechul menyodorkan dua gaun yang cukup sexy untuk acara pernikahan. Sementara Leeteuk yang duduk di hadapannya masih melamun dengan ekspresi tidak bisa di deskripsikan. "teuki?" panggil Heechul mencoba menyadarkan Leeteuk. Tetapi masih belum ada respon dari Leeteuk.

"Park Jungsoo!" panggil Heechul lagi dengan berseru membuat Leeteuk sadar dari dunianya. "ya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan tampang bloon. Heechul mendengus dan menggantung kembali gaunnya. Heechul mendudukkan diri di samping Leeteuk.

"kau itu kenapa? Sudah beberapa minggu ini kau terlihat berbeda." Ucap Heechul dengan nada lembut. Tidak biasanya Heechul begini kecuali ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang terdekatnya. Leeteuk menggeleng. Menurutnya Heechul tidak boleh tau apa yang sedang di alaminya. Kalau sampai Heechul tau ia masih mencintai Kangin dan berharap pernikahan Kangin gagal, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, Heechul akan membencinya karena tidak mendukung adik tersayangnya atau Heechul akan meminta Taeyeon membatalkan pernikahannya lalu melabrak Kangin.

Ia sangat kenal bagaimana Heechul. "hah.. kau itu masih sahabatku atau bukan?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sinis membuat Leeteuk tersinggung. Leeteuk berdiri dan menatap tajam Heechul. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk. "m-maksudku.. kenapa kau tidak mau cerita denganku aku ini sahabatmu bukan?" Tanya Heechul ikut berdiri dan menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mendengus dan meraih tasnya. "ini bukan urusanmu, ya sudah aku duluan." Ucap Leeteuk setengah emosi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Heechul. "yak Park Jungsoo!" kejar Heechul tapi setengah perjalanannya Heechul malah berhenti memegangi perut dan menutup mulutnya. Leeteuk mendengus kembali berbalik badan menghampiri Heechul.

"babo saram, kau itu sedang hamil." Ucap Leeteuk memijat tengkuk Heechul. Heechul meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya. "maafkan aku, aku tau kau sedang dalam masalah walaupun aku tidak tau masalahnya apa,tapi kita sudah berjanji akan berbagi masalah bukan? Jadi aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau cerita dengan ku, aku sangat khawatir denganmu kau tau." Jelas Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan mata kucingnya. Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum.

"kau tidak berubah ya? Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku ini sudah dewasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Heechul, aku bukan anak sma cengeng itu lagi, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidak sendirian lagi di sini ada calon penerus Hankyung selalu kau impikan dulu." Jelas Leeteuk mengusap perut Heechul. mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca, ia terharu melihat Leeteuk sudah banyak berubah ah tidak Leeteuk selalu seperti ini dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Jungsoo-ya." Panggilnya, "eum?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul langsung menghambur pelukannya pada Leeteuk. "aku menyangimu, kau kakak tersayangku!"

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Heechul. "kau selalu jadi adik kecil ku, aku juga menyangimu." Balas Leeteuk.

. . .

Jam tangan krystal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Leeteuk sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9. Masih ada waktu untuknya berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Ia baru saja keluar dari kediaman Heechul mengendarai mobil barunya.

Tapi ia tidak tau harus kemana sekrang, mood untuk pulang ke rumah sedang tidak ada. Sekarang ia benar-benar terjebak oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung harus berbicara dengan siapa selain Heechul. ia memang mempunyai banyak teman tetapi satu-satunya yang ia percaya sekarang adalah ibunya dan Heechul.

Leeteuk terdiam cukup lama di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Ia memandangi sekeliling jalanan cukup lama hingga lampu lalu lintas berubah kembali menjadi hijau, Leeteuk masih berhenti di sana memandangi halte di sudut jalan. Halte itu cukup membangkitkan kenangan saat masih bersama Kangin dulu.

Saat masih sekolah, ia selalu pulang bersama dan Kangin. Kangin selalu naik di bis pertama karena jalur yang mereka ambil berbeda jadi Leeteuk harus menunggu bis selanjutnya. Namun ia ingat suatu malam di mana Kangin rela melewatkan bisnya dan menemani Leeteuk di bawah hujan salju. Berdua saling menggenggam tangan menunggu bis terakhir di malam natal.

Leeteuk tersenyum miris dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia tidak mau larut ke dalam kenangan manis yang menyakitkan. _Sadarlah, lusa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain._ batinnya mengingatkan diri sendiri.

. . .

Matanya Leeteuk menjadi sembab karena semalaman menangis. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Leeteuk sangat ingin sekali tidak hadir dan menyaksikan mereka mengucap janji tetapi ia bisa apa? Mau bagaimanapun ia harus tetap professional menjalani pekerjaan. Seperti apa yang dulu ayahnya bilang, jangan pernah menyamakan hal pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Dan ia harus menjalankannya. Ia harus memasang senyum palsunya sepanjang hari. Untuk hari ini.

Acara akan di mulai pukul 12 siang, sekarang masih jam 7 pagi, dekorasi tinggal sedikit lagi dan menata makanan. Leeteuk mengarahkan semua pegawainya dengan benar. Di sana berdiri Kangin di dekat band yang akan mengisi acara di pernikahannya.

"bagaimana?"Tanya Kangin.

"semua sudah siap." Ucap Leeteuk bermaksud menyapa.

Kangin menoleh kea rah Leeteuk lalu tersenyum puas. "semoga acaranya berjalan lancar." Ucap Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "itu sudah pasti." Sahut Leeteuk. Setelah itu terjadi kecangungan di antara keduanya. Leeteuk langsung berbalik badan hendak pergi tetapi Kangin berdehem dan menyanyikan sesuatu di micnya.

 _It has to be you~_

Sepenggal lirik lagu favorite mereka. Leeteuk kembali membalik badannya. "lagu untuk pernikahanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk senormal mungkin. Kangin mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu mendekati Leeteuk. Leeteuk mendengus, senyumannya seketika luntur. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk sinis menatap Kangin tajam. "maksudku?"

"ya, apa maksudmu menggunakan bunga kesukaanku, warna kesukaanku, dress rancanganku, dan lagu kesukaanku di hari pernikahanmu? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Kau sengaja?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada tinggi membuat para pegawai yang tengah menyiapkan segala sesuatu itu menoleh menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Nafas Leeteuk tampak memburu setelah meluapkan segala amarahnya. "ya aku sengaja." Sahut Kangin dengan gampangnya. Membuat Leeteuk semakin geram. "tapi kenapa?! Kau senang membuatku tersiksa?" bentak Leeteuk lagi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kangin malah tersenyum.

"itu karena.." ucap Kangin setengah lalu mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Leeteuk. "itu karena yang kunikahi bukanlah Taeyeon.." Leeteuk mengerenyitkan alisnya menyingkirkan tangan Kangin. "kau bertanya kenapa semuanya adalah tentang dirimu bukan? Karena ini acaramu, ini pernikahanmu." Leeteuk semakin bingung di buatnya.

"jangan bercanda." Kesal Leeteuk merasa di permainkan. Ia menangkis tangan Kangin lalu mundur selangkah. "orang yang akan ku nikahi itu dirimu bukan Taeyeon, aku tidak bercanda!" seru Kangin merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah cincin. "kau lihat ini? ini adalah cincin pernikahan untuk hari ini, kau lihat nama siapa yang tertulis di sini." Ucap Kangin menunjukkan sebuah cincin berukuran besar. Di bagian dalam tertulis namanya 'Park Jungsoo' dengan hangul.

Leeteuk semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kangin pernikahan dan segala drama ini. "ini tidak lucu." Gumamnya masih terisak. "aku tidak melucu, aku serius, kaulah pengantinku, kau tidak mengecek undangan?" Leeteuk terdiam sejenak, ia tidak pernah membuka undangan yang di serahkan oleh Taeyeon.

Kangin menepuk tangannya sehingga datang Taeyeon dengan undangan pernikahan di tangannya. "yak.." gumamnya menatap Taeyeon heran. "coba di buka dulu, eonni." Dengan ragu Leeteuk membuka undangan berwarna putih tulang dengan ornament gold itu.

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya terkejut mendapati namanya tertulis di undangan. "bodoh." Suara seseorang mengintrupsi di belakangnya. Leeteuk menoleh mendapati Heechul dan Hankyung sedang bergandengan mesra dan satu persatu orang terdekatnya muncul mengelilingi mereka. "kalian.."

"ya, anggap saja kau menyiapkan pernikahanmu sendiri secara tidak langsung." Sahut Heechul santai. Leeteuk mengigit bibirnya dan kembali menatap Kangin. "jadi?" Tanya Leeteuk. "jadi.. sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, bukankah acaranya jam 10?"

"kau bilang jam 12?"

"di cepatkan saja aku tidak sabar."

"yak, manabisa begitu."

"bagi kim Kangin apa yang tidak bisa?"

"bodoh."

. . .

"kita menikah?"

"ya sekarang kau adalah kim jung soo."

"aku tidak percaya ini."

. . .

 **END**

 **leave a review please ini ff iseng yang sangat gaje wkwkwkwk**


End file.
